Tregua
by Edeiel
Summary: Un nuevo fic Espero que os guste, con mi querido Draco por medio


Tregua  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tras dejar a Luna con sus carteles bajó hacia el Gran Comedor pero por el camino decidió que prefería ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo.  
  
Procurando que nadie le descubriera, aunque casi todo el profesorado anduviera ocupado en el banquete de fin de curso, salió del castillo y al respirar el aire fresco de la noche se sintió bastante mejor de cómo estaba minutos antes.   
  
Caminó lentamente hacia el lago y cuando llegó a la orilla miró hacia el lugar donde unos años antes habían atrapado a Sirius y estuvieron a punto de ser besados por unos dementores. Recordó cómo Hermione y él habían ayudado a su padrino a salir del castillo gracias al giratiempo de Dumbledore. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando comenzaron a llegarle cual torrente todos los recuerdos que tenía de Sirius. Su padrino. Su única familia…  
  
Se sobresaltó al oír a su derecha un sollozo ahogado y dirigió su mirada a una sombra que permanecía oculta junto a un sauce llorón cuyas ramas tocaban el agua.   
  
Lentamente se acercó allí y oyó el crujido de un pergamino que es arrugado con furia. De no haber llevado gafas se habría quedado sin ojo derecho pues quienquiera que estuviera llorando allí le arrojó el pergamino a la cara.  
  
- ¡Ouch! - exclamó al no poder esquivar la bola de pergamino arrugado.  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó un chico con la voz tomada por el llanto - ¡Vamos, estúpido cobarde, da la cara!  
  
- Perdona, no quería molestar… yo… ya me… - se disculpó Harry.  
  
- ¿Potter? - cortó el chico - ¿Eres tú? - la voz le sonaba familiar.  
  
- Ma… ¿Malfoy? - el rubio apareció entre las ramas del árbol con una mirada mezcla de odio y sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has seguido? ¿Vienes a regodearte en mi…?  
  
- ¡No! - Harry levantó las manos como declaración de inocencia - Yo… he venido dando un paseo y he oído un sollozo… no pretendía nada, te lo aseguro… - Draco pareció relajarse - ¿Puedo… puedo preguntar por qué llorabas?  
  
- Yo no estaba llorando - gruñó con altivez. Harry suspiró exasperado.  
  
- Eres un caso perdido… Me voy… - le dio la espalda a Draco y caminó por donde había venido.  
  
- Espera… - oyó el crujido de las hojas al ser apartadas. Harry se volvió y miró al rubio - Yo… - abrió y cerró la boca buscando palabras y acabó por agacharse a recoger el pergamino arrugado - ¿Te ha dado?  
  
- Sí… pero no ha pasado nada… por poco acabo teniendo que pedirle prestado el ojo mágico a Moody, pero por lo demás… nada importante… - Draco rió suavemente y Harry sonrió al saberse el causante de la risa del rubio.  
  
- No esperarás que me disculpe por ello ¿no?  
  
- No era mi intención - Draco asintió satisfecho con la respuesta - Bonita noche, ¿verdad?   
  
- Sí… supongo… - se sentó en la hierba y miró la superficie lisa del lago y vio cómo salía un tentáculo a la superficie - ¿Qué crees que hará ese bicho en verano?  
  
- Supongo que lo mismo que en invierno… nada - rieron. Harry se sentó al lado de Draco, a una distancia prudencial. Le miró y vio cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Sin pensarlo alargó la mano hasta la mejilla del Slytherin y secó con suavidad la lágrima, sobresaltando al rubio - No llores… no me gusta ver llorar a la gente…  
  
- Harry… es… estoy solo… - intentó aguantar el llanto pero no pudo y se echó a llorar - Mi padre está en Azkaban y… mi madre se ha ido de casa…   
  
- ¿Qué? - se acercó a él - ¿Cómo que se ha ido de casa?  
  
- Que se ha marchado porque… toma… - le dio el pergamino y Harry lo estiró para leer lo que ponía. Sacó la varita.  
  
- Lumos… - leyó atentamente la floreada letra de la madre de Draco.  
  
Querido Draco,   
  
Cuando regreses a casa no estaré. De hecho no creo que vuelva por allí en mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué? Bien, el inútil de tu padre ha conseguido desprestigiar el noble nombre de los Malfoy y como comprenderás, no me voy a quedar esperando a que esos estúpidos periodistas me vengan preguntando por él y si sabía que era mortífago.   
  
Tampoco quiero quedarme a justificar todos los objetos ilegales que tu padre ha ido coleccionando a lo largo de estos años, y… bueno, me voy con un amigo a Viena, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, querido.   
  
Cuídate.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
- ¿Sin más? - Harry le dio mil vueltas al pergamino buscando unas palabras de cariño hacia su hijo, pero no encontró nada - ¡¿Cómo puede tener la sangre fría de mandarte esto?! - Draco sollozó.  
  
- E… eso… me pregunté… yo… - dijo entre sollozos - Lo… lo ha hecho… Y ahora estoy solo… - Harry tiró al suelo la carta y rodeó con sus brazos al rubio, que hundió la cara en su pecho.  
  
- No estás solo… - murmuró Harry a la vez que lo apretaba contra sí - Tienes a tus amigos…  
  
- Esos estúpidos no valen para nada… sólo para que no me pegue nadie… y no tengo más familia… lo que me quedaba era ese Black y Bellatrix, pero uno está muerto y la otra en prisión… - Harry recordó que Sirius estaba emparentado con los Malfoy - No sé qué voy a hacer… nunca… nunca he estado solo… - miró al moreno con ojos suplicantes.  
  
- Bueno… ahora somos dos los que estamos solos… - secó sus lágrimas suavemente con los pulgares.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo soportas?  
  
- Bueno… creo que ayuda el hecho de que yo no conociera a mis padres… de que yo sólo conviví un año apenas con ellos… - miró sus ojos grises. Jamás había visto tanta emoción en una mirada - Pero cuando encontré a Sirius… él… él era mi padrino… - a punto estuvo de ahogarse con las palabras - La única familia que me quedaba… bueno… al menos el único que habría estado gustoso de enargarse de mí… y ahora… - suspiró y sintó que las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos - Es difícil hacerte a la idea de que… no tienes a nadie… pero te acostumbras, no te queda más remedio… Al menos tus padres no están muertos… Si Sirius cosiguió librarse de los dementores, sin ellos, tu padre logrará escapar pronto… tú mismo lo dijiste… y me duele reconocerlo, pero tu padre puede que sea bastante más listo que Sirius o al menos tiene más sangre fría y es bastante más calculador…  
  
- Algo bueno tiene que tener el ser malo… - murmuró Draco con sorna mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del Gryffindor. Carraspeó un poco mientras jugaba con la manga de la túnica de Harry - Crees que… bueno… eh… me preguntaba si… - Harry lo miró atentamente y esperó - ¿Puedo escribirte este verano?  
  
- Claro… - se sorprendió a sí mismo al aceptar tal propuesta tan rápido. Draco le miró a los ojos y le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había visto - Por supuesto que sí, Draco - le quitó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como quien hace eso todos los días con su compañero más odiado, un mechón de cabello rubio de los ojos.  
  
- Qué bien suena… - Harry le miró sin comprender - Mi nombre… en… en tus labios… - ambos se ruborizaron y apartaron las miradas - Creo que va siendo hora de subir al castillo… sería gracioso que nos castigaran la última noche en el colegio.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón - Draco se levantó y le tendió una mano a Harry para ayudarle a levantarse - Gracias - dijo, aceptando la mano. De pronto se sintió rodeado por los brazos del rubio - Draco…  
  
- Gracias, Harry… muchas gracias por haber estado a mi lado… - susurró atropelladamente. Harry sonrió con tristeza y correspondió al abrazo - Aah… - sintió una caricia en su cuello. Los labios de Draco - Es reconfortante recibir un abrazo así… - murmurró contra su cuello, abrasándole con su aliento.  
  
- Sí… - buscó instintivamente el cuello del rubio bajo la camisa y la túnica arrugadas - Aunque sea de la persona que menos esperas…  
  
- Eso lo hace más placentero -Harry sintió la sonrisa de Draco contra su piel - Vámonos… - se separó de Harry y, tras coger su mano comenzó a andar hacia el colegio. El moreno miró hipnotizado la figura oscura del Slytherin. Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa con él y no se arrepentiría jamás de haberlo deseado. Sólo era un muchacho al que habían dejado tirado en un mal momento. Al menos él tenía a Ron y Hermione, pero él…  
  
- Cuenta conmigo para lo que desees… - dijo sin pensar. Draco le miró y sonrió. Estaba empezando a sentir no estar en Slytherin y no compartir más tiempo con el rubio. Sin darse cuenta llegaron al vestíbulo del castillo. Se detuvieron y el rubio miró con interés la mano de Harry entre sus dedos. Arqueó una ceja y sonrió.  
  
- El primer día que estuvimos en Hogwarts, antes de la selección, ¿recuerdas que rechazaste mi mano? - Harry asintió y también sonrió - ¿Debo tomar esto como… eh… una modificación de tu respuesta? ¿Acaso aceptas unirte a mí a estas alturas de la vida?  
  
- Tú me has cogido de la mano a mí, creo que quien debe tomarlo así soy yo respecto a ti… ¿Aceptas unirte a mí? - se miraron intensamente a los ojos y se acercaron el uno al otro lentamente. Draco se mordió el labio inferior sensualmente, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera.  
  
- Eso quisieras, Potter - susurró sobre sus labios. Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, oyeron un maullido a lo lejos - Joder… Filch y esa maldita gata… - miraron a todos lados - Nos vemos - Harry asintió y se separaron.  
  
- Ten cuidado… y para lo que necesites… manda una lechuza - Draco sonrió y le lanzó un beso.  
  
Harry subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y cuando llegó al dormitorio se metió en seguida en la cama y echó las cortinas.   
  
Fatigado, se tumbó bocarriba en la cama y sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía bien, feliz. Y lo más increíble de todo. Gracias a Malfoy.   
  
Se lavó la cara y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Vio un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y sonrió suavemente. Se lo había provocado el moreno con su inocente amabilidad. Sin saber lo que había despertado.   
  
Salió del baño y rió entre dientes al recordar lo que había sucedido. Crabbe lo miró interesado.  
  
- ¿De qué te ríes, Malfoy? - Draco lo miró todo lo depectivamente que pudo.  
  
- De tu estupidez… - se tiró en la cama y echó las cortinas para sonreír con total libertad - Harry…  
  
Se estiró como un gato y por un momento olvidó lo solo que estaba. Porque en realidad ya no estaba solo… Tenía a Potter. Sonrió de nuevo al recordarse a sí mismo insultándolo. De ahora en adelante todo cambiaría. Para bien.  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
Lunes, 12 de abril de 2004  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hola, Ede al habla ^^  
  
¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado el fic? Espero que sí, porque me ha costado un par de noches sin dormir demasiado bien, pensando en cómo demonios hacer algo que fuera slash sin haber nada demasiado claro ^^ Quede claro que me he mordido los codos para no hacer una guarrada, porque la verdad es que estaba a huevo, ¿o no? Y bueno, las que esperábais algo más… cómo decirlo… interesante, que se espere al próximo fascículo (si me da por sacarlo, juas)   
  
Bueno, y ahora quiero hablar un poquito seriamente… **carraspeo** Si me entero de que alguna de las que leéis habitualmente lo que publico se dedica a insultar a mi amiga Pandora por haber escrito el fic "El despacho del profesor Lupin" me declaro en huelga de publicación. Una cosa es que una pareja, una situación o un estilo no gusten, pero de ahí a agregar a la autora al messenger tan sólo para insultarla… me parece muy fuerte, y sólo quiero decir que es vergonzoso que haya gente así de cobarde que no quiera dar la cara dejando un review con su opinión. Así que ya sabéis, dejadme reviews, con buenas y malas opiniones, que no me voy a enfadar, es más, me gusta conocer el parecer de mis lectores ^^ Pero nada de agregarme al messenger para decirme burribestiadas que me enfado. Ah, y si alguna de vosotras ha sido quien ha insultado a Pandorha-2013, por favor, que le pida perdón, que no está de más, coño, que somos personas civilizadas (bueh, es un supuesto…)   
  
Un abrazo para todas.  
  
Ede 


End file.
